


Memories Of A Survivor

by digigirl02



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Gen, POV Second Person, Siblings, The Death Cure Spoilers, The Fever Code Spoilers, WICKED | WCKD Is Not Good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 01:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8308279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digigirl02/pseuds/digigirl02
Summary: You remembered it all.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the Fever Code. I do not own any of the characters.

Memories Of A Survivor 

You remembered it all. The sun flares and the dreadful disease that soon followed. Your family going into hiding in a dingy basement. WICKED finding out about you and commanding that you leave with them, your parents refusal that lead to their deaths. Them then forcing your brother to go alongside you to be used as test subjects.

Your new home. The two of you being ripped apart from each other with him being issued as a "Control subject," Them giving you a new name and role within the organization. The both of you being there for years but never being able to see the other. Your brother visiting you days before they were sent into your maze. The tearful goodbyes that followed before getting your memories wiped.

Seeing him years later in the Scorch Trials knowing him only as Newt from group A. Making alliances with the other group to escape only to realized that it was all in vain.

Janson, a rat faced man, reading his name off of a list of the non immunes. Both of you being reminded of your separate fates. You were safe, he was not.

The look on his face as he tried to be brave but you saw traces of fear on it. You watched as his friends comforted him. You felt pity for him, but weren’t sure why.

The option that everyone was given to have their memories swipe removed. Newt and his friends refusing. Them leaving the premises while you stayed behind. 

You then getting your memories retrieved, knowing the whole truth. How they used and lied to you. Who Newt was to you, the only member of your family left. But not for long. Soon he'll be like one of those cranks that you saw as he slowly descends into madness. You mourn the loss and attempt to move on.

The Right Arm, an organization working against WICKED, finding and kidnapping your friends and you. Them sending you into another maze with the other immunes. Them telling you that they are planning to take over WICKED headquarters. It gives you have a bad feeling.

Newt's friends finding and saving the group. You are disappointed that Newt isn't with them. Seeing the sadness in Thomas's eyes, you know. He’s gone, and you never had the chance to say goodbye. 

The WICKED headquarters being blown up. Many people dying. Counselor Paige appearing, saying that they weren’t able to find a cure but they have a safe haven for you. Some sort of paradise where you and the rest of the immunes could rebuild life, away from all the death and destruction. Where you would no longer be Sonya, Subject B4, but Lizzy the survivor.


End file.
